Needing Somewhere To Belong
by Pricat
Summary: Pele finds an new experiment but there's something different about her but finds comfort in the ohana but will find her place while the ohana has to stop a Leroy clone from taking over the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**Needing Somewhere To Belong**

**A/N Here's my new fic and I know that my reviewers will like this especially Kitten630.**

**It's about helping an new member of the ohana find somewhere they belong even though they're different like being visually impaired. That twist I added is because I am visually impaired but this fic idea came from being sad about people staring at me and saying things about me using my symbol cane. I hope people enjoy.**

It was a quiet, rainy day in Kauai but a young ruby red experiment had gone outside for a walk but was quiet but sighed.

Her name was Pele and she was Leroy and Moopey's daughter but was lonely.

She had tried to make friends with her cousins but some of them were wary because Leroy was her father but she was very friendly, shy and wanted friends but only talked to Lilo and Rokai since they understood she wasn't bad or a monster.

But she heard soft crying on the Alliki Trail and wondered what was wrong as she was curious but smiled remembering Lilo's stories about the Night Marchers but was being careful.

"Hello?

Is anybody out there?" she called out.

It was coming from a cave.

She decided to enter and see what was in there.

She gasped at what it was.

It was an experiment with chestnut red fur.

The mysterious experiment had her secondary pair of arms out with her antennae and spikes.

"Who's there?" it asked her but the mysterious experiment seemed scared.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you.

I'm an experiment too.

My name is Pele.

Why're you in this cave?" she told her.

"I-I don't have an name.

I'm too different to belong anywhere." she told her.

Pele was confused but saw a symbol cane in the experiment's left hand.

She understood but was mad that this unknown member of her ohana was living out here in a cave.

"You should come with me.

I know people in my ohana will help you." she told her.

The experiment looked nervously at Pele but took her hand as they walked out of the cave but she saw the experiment's turquise eyes.

"You have pretty eyes." she told her.

"T-Thanks." the female experiment said as they walked out of the forest and headed into town.

But she saw some people stare at the visually impaired experiment which made her sad.

"Don't worry.

You should ignore them." Pele told her as they came to the Pelekai house.

She then followed Pele up the steps and into the house through the dog door......

* * *

But somebody had landed on Earth.

It was one of Leroy's clones and he'd escaped from space prison but was angry hearing that the original Leroy had gone good but wanted to take over the galaxy to prove he wasn't weak like him.

He cackled causing some minor chaos as he walked through town.....

* * *

Leroy along with Moopey and the others were curious about the new young experiment that was with Pele but the visually impaired experiment hid behind Pele's back because she was a little afraid because she didn't know them but Pele understood but heard Jumba gasp seeing the experiment behind Pele's back.

"_I never thought I'd see her again._

_Jumba..... feel guilty for what he did."_ the Quanta Quaglian thought as he motioned for Pele and her friend to follow him to the Big Red Battleship.

But Leroy and the others saw sadness in their creator and father's eyes as he had looked at the new experiment that had entered the house.

Lilo along with the others were curious too.......


	2. Worry and New Members of Ohana

**Needing Somewhere To Belong**

Pele wondered why Jumba looked so sad as he was at his computer but had a feeling it was to do with her friend but was curious.

"_She doesn't know the mistake I made when making the experiment that's with her._

_But she'll think I'm a monster if I did but I was like that to Rueben and nearly hurt him inside._

_I have to make things right with some of my failed experiments._

_I still care about them." _he thought as he sighed.

"Jumba is something wrong that you're not telling us?" Pele asked curiously.

The Quanta Quaglian nodded sadly.

"Ih.

When making your friend there, I accidentally made a mistake mixing some of her DNA up impairing her sight.

I was unaware until I tried to train her but Jumba selfish.

I wish I could fix it but I can't.

You think I'm a monster, right?" he admitted as Pele looked stunned.

"No I don't think so Jumba.

It was an accident, right?" the young experiment replied as Jumba nodded.

"But I have a good name for her." Pele told him.

"What is it?

Jumba is very excited to hear your idea for naming experiment." Jumba said.

"I'm going to call her Elphaba after the witch in Wicked.

Lilo let me read the book of it by Anne Gregory Maguire.

Elphaba is perfect for our new cousin because she was born different too and had a friend in Galinda.

What do you think?" the ruby red experiment teen said to them.

A smile crossed the chestnut furred experiment's face.

"I like it a lot.

Thank you Pele." she answered softly but Jumba understood because Elphaba didn't really trust anybody in the ohana yet except for Pele because she cared about her

But Jumba had a bad feeling something would happen.

* * *

The Leroy clone smiled as he had made his lair in the old tree house Leroy and Moopey used to live in before becoming part of the ohana. She'd changed her name to Lai and wanted revenge on Jumba and the others for locking her and her siblings up in jail with Hamsterviel for many years but wanted to make them suffer. She cackled seeing some of the photos on the wall of her brother and Moopey.

It made her blood boil but helped her find Leroy's weakness as to what would hurt him the most but right now she needed to rest and gather her strength.

But she couldn't wait for her revenge.

* * *

Stitch and the others were surprised as Pele explained to them about Elphaba and why she was different but they understood but Elphaba was still shy around them but Pele and Jumba hoped she'd open up around the family soon but knew it would take some time for her to get used to things and them as well.

But Pele noticed her father hadn't been sleeping well because he'd been having bad dreams about one of his clones wanting to take over the galaxy but had never told anybody these dreams except for Moopey who'd seen some of them by going into Leroy's dream plane to help him but had only told Jumba what her husband saw.

Leroy came downstairs for dinner later yawning and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Moopey could tell he didn't have a good sleep but would ask him later in bed when everybody else wasn't around.

But Lilo and the others noticed that both Jumba and Leroy were acting strange.

"_Maybe they'll tell us later but when I asked Jumba what was bothering him, he changed the subject."_ she thought eating.

Elphaba felt nervous with the entire ohana around the table but having Pele by her side made her feel safe.

The ruby red experiment liked having her as a friend but hoped her father was okay but knew he was too brave to ask for help sometimes but also Moopey had noticed some of her husband's fur falling off which worried her greatly.

It meant the Quanta virus was returning and it scared her but she'd promised Leroy she wouldn't tell them yet.

* * *

But later that night, Jumba was woken by Lilo and wondered what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Mika.

The baby's coming!" she answered as he followed her into Mika's room.

But at six in the morning, the baby was born and to their surprise it was twins.

One was totally Quanta Quaglian and the other one was an Earthling.

Mika smiled seeing her newborn children open their eyes

"How is it possible that one is Quanta Quaglian and the other one is human?" she asked as Jumba smiled.

"It's your DNA, because you're half Earthling and Quanta Quaglian but I know you'll love them all the same." he said smiling happily......


End file.
